Candles have long been known as means of illumination. Today, when illumination is available from other, more economical sources, like the incandescent light bulb, or florescent lights, candles are used more for decorative effect and ambiance. As their utilitarian function has been eclipsed by their decorative function, candles have been made in ornate and decorative patterns. An example of such an ornate style of candle is a “cut and carve” or a “cut and curl” candle, wherein a solid wax core, suspended by its wick is dipped in molten wax building up layers, the layers can be of different colors. The wax body is then cut exposing the layers of multi-colored wax. The portions cut off may be twisted and reattached, forming arabesques and other fanciful designs. These candles are labor intensive to manufacture, and in many cases are individually commissioned. Such candles are costly, and if damaged would be unsuitable for their primary function, decoration.
It is the nature of candles to be consumed or burnt when used. The expense associated with burning a decorative candle may cause the consumer to be reluctant to purchase or, if purchased, to light such a candle. The flame that provides illumination also heats and melts the wax of the candle. The candle, particularly if it is wide, or with external decoration, may be melted unevenly, causing the exterior of the candle to deform.
What is needed, therefore, are techniques for cost effectively replacing wax consumed when a candle burns and preventing heat deformation of costly decorative candles.